Zufälle über Zufälle
by Federkaestl
Summary: Es geht wie die Überschrift schon sagt um Zufälle, die Geschichte fängt mit einer Strafarbeit die Harry und Draco zusammen verbringen müssen an. Draco ist total verknallt in Harry, doch hat er eine Chance? Und leider ist ihm da noch wer im weg!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Laute das ist meine erste Fanfic und naja sie ist schon etwas älter (ein Jahr), aber noch nicht ganz abgeschlossen. Ich hoffe irgendjemand hier ließt sie sich durch und gibt mir auch ein kleines Kommentar dazu. lieb guck okay dann viel spaß beim lesen.

--------

Acromantulas

--------

Inhalt: Es geht wie die Überschrift schon sagt um Zufälle, die Geschichte fängt mit einer Strafarbeit die Harry und Draco zusammen verbringen müssen an.Draco ist total verknallt in Harry, doch hat er eine Chance? Und leider ist ihm da noch wer im weg?!

Pairing: HP/DM eventuell noch andere

Kapitelanzahl (1/20)

Genre: Romanze

Raiting: P18-Slash

Info: Die Geschichte Spielt im 7 Schuljahr, aber Dumbledore lebt noch und Voldemort wurde schon besiegt.

Und hier möchte ich auch gleich noch einen besonderen dank an meine Betaleserin : Scarlet Dragon und D-chan anbringen. (von ff.de)

--------

Acromantulas

--------

Er durfte mal wieder Strafarbeit verrichten und zwar mit Malfoy. Sie durften sich im Verbotenen Wald um einen Verletzten Testral kümmern. Hagrid hatte wahrscheinlich gedacht, er würde lieber das machen als dreckige Klos schrubben aber da hatte er sich leider getäuscht, denn Klos schrubben wäre nicht so kalt gewesen. Er fror sich hier draußen den Arsch ab und Malfoy schien es auch nicht besser zu ergehen, denn er zitterte ständig. Und da sie mittlerweile schon 7. Klasse waren, war nicht einmal ein Lehrer mit gekommen, um sie vor wilden Tieren zu schützen. Darüber war er sogar ganz froh, da konnte wenigstens keiner meckern, wenn sie nicht alles ganz nach Vorschrift machten.

Gerade waren sie dabei, dem Testral den Flügel zu verbinden, was jedoch nicht gerade leicht war, weil er sich heftig dagegen wehrte.

„Würdest du mir endlich mal zur Hand gehen und nicht ständig nur zusehen?", fauchte er Malfoy an. „Wir machen das hier ja nicht zum ersten Mal und dieses mal finde ich mich nicht mit einem ‚ich kann das nicht' ab!"

Malfoy grummelte, aber zumindest half er ihm.

„Du sollst ihm doch nicht den Flügel zerquetschen, du sollst ihn lediglich still halten." Harry war am verzweifeln: Wie blöd konnte man eigentlich sein? Aber Malfoy war eben nur ein Slytherin.

„Dann mache es doch alleine!", schrie er ihn an.

„Ich bin doch nicht alleine Schuld, dass wir diese scheiß Strafarbeit machen müssen, also reg dich ab!", schrie er zurück, da es ihm reichte. Sie mussten jetzt zum vierten Mal hier raus und jedes Mal hatte Malfoy ihm die Ohren vollgeheult. Er fragte sich schon, seit wann Malfoy so eine Heulsuse war.

„Diese hässlichen Viecher sollen doch verrecken, ist doch egal ob es einen mehr oder weniger von denen gibt. Wieso können wir nicht normale Strafarbeit machen wie sonst?"

„Na ja, ich weiß auch nicht so genau!", druckste Harry herum.

Auf einmal wurden die Testrale nervös und flogen davon, bis auf den einen, den sie gerade verarztet hatten, da er ja nicht wegfliegen konnte, weil sein Flügel gebrochen war.

„Was ist das?!" Malfoy rückte näher zu Harry und klammerte sich an ihm fest.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, aber nimm vorsichtshalber deinen Zauberstab, falls es irgendwelche Tiere sind, können wir uns so schützen!"

Beide zückten ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Lumos!", murmelte Harry und Malfoy tat es ihm nach.

Auf einmal hörten sie ein Krabbeln, welches Harry sehr bekannt vorkam. Doch er wusste nicht mehr woher.

„Was sind das für Tiere? Ich habe noch nie so ein Geräusch gehört!", wimmerte Malfoy

Beide gingen automatisch ein paar Schritte rückwärts.

Dann sahen sie sie, wie sie immer näher kamen.

„Oh nein! Renn, Malfoy! Wenn die dich erwischen bist du Futter! Renn so schnell du kannst, nimm die Beine in die Hände!", schrie Harry und rannte los.

Malfoy rannte ihm hinterher, doch sie kamen immer näher.

„Stupor!", versuchten sie beide ein paar von den Acromantulas zu schocken damit es nicht mehr so viele waren.

Doch dann stolperte Malfoy über eine Wurzel und stürzte.

„Ah verdammt, Harry hilf mir! Nein – Aua! Haut ab ihr Viecher, lasst mich in Ruhe!" Die Acromantulas hatten Malfoy erwischt und versuchten nun, ihn zurück in ihr Netz zu zerren.

„Stupor! Stupor!" Harry rannte zurück, um Malfoy zu retten, doch es waren immer noch zu viele Spinnen, obwohl es nicht alle waren. Es waren noch ungefähr 10 Acromantulas, die

gerade dabei waren, Malfoy quer über den Waldboden zu schleifen. Wovon Malfoy aber nicht mehr viel merkte, weil er in Ohnmacht gefallen war.

„He! Lasst Malfoy los oder ihr könnt was erleben, ihr Mistviecher!" Er sprintete ihnen hinterher und wurde sauer. Wieso mussten diese scheiß Viecher hier auftauchen?

Langsam ging ihm die Puste aus, diese scheiß Spinnen waren verdammt schnell. Na ja, sie hatten ja auch acht Beine und er nur zwei, das war ja auch nicht gerade fair.

„Bleibt endlich stehen. Stupor!", schrie er sie zum wiederholten Male an. Wieso konnten sie sich nicht den Testral schnappen? Nein, es musste Draco sein. Mittlerweile war er stinksauer, weil er keine Chance hatte, sie einzuholen. Er blieb stehen und überlegte was er nun machen sollte, doch dann sah er, wie auch die Acromantulas stehen blieben und anfingen, um Malfoy einen Kokon zu spinnen. Er hatte rasende Wut und überlegte gar nicht mehr, was er machte, sondern handelte einfach.

„Crucio!"

Und es klappte sogar. Er war so sauer auf die Spinnen, weil es nicht das erste Mal war, dass er von ihnen angegriffen wurde. Er erinnerte sich da an sein zweites Jahr in Hogwarts und seine Wut steigerte sich noch.

Als er sah, wie alle anderen Acromantulas wegrannten und Malfoy liegen ließen war er erleichtert.

Er ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken und rannte zu Malfoy und kniete sich neben diesen.

„He Malfoy, ist alles in Ordnung? Sie sind weg, jetzt kann dir nichts mehr geschehen, ich passe auf dich auf!" Während er das sagte, streichelte er ihm unbewusst die ganze Zeit über die Haare.

„Ich werde dich jetzt zu Madam Pomfrey bringen und die richtet das dann schon wieder, bald wird es dir wieder gut gehen!" Er sprach ganz zärtlich und hob Malfoy vorsichtig vom Boden auf und trug in hoch zu Madam Pomfrey.

Das Gefühl war so unglaublich… und der Geruch, er kam ihm bekannt vor: Es war Harrys Geruch. Also musste das Harry sein, der ihn trug. Die Schmerzen in seinem Bein fühlte er gar nicht so sehr, waren seine Gedanken doch mit Harry beschäftigt. Er lehnte sich noch ein bisschen mehr an Harry und ihm entfuhr ein Seufzer. Er war froh, dass Harry es nicht gehört hatte, das wäre ihm sehr Peinlich gewesen. Harrys Brust war so herrlich muskulös und bei jedem Schritt merkte er wie sie sich anspannte. Es war schon immer sein geheimster Traum, einmal in Harrys Armen zu liegen, doch aber nicht so. Aber man sollte nehmen, was man bekommt. Also war er auch damit zufrieden. Er legte eine seiner Hände, die bis jetzt auf seiner Brust geruht hatte, an Harrys Brust, aber so leicht dass dieser es gar nicht merkte.

Harry war erleichtert, als er endlich am Krankenflügen angekommen war. Malfoy war zwar nicht gerade schwer, doch über die Strecke des Weges war er schon eine ganz schönes Last.

„Madam Pomfrey, schnell! Ich habe hier einen Notfall!", rief er in die Dunkelheit hinein.

„Was ist denn, noch so spät in der Nacht?", fragte sie verschlafen

„Oh Gott, was ist denn mit Mr. Malfoy passiert?" Sie war geschockt, als sie Malfoy ohnmächtig in Harrys Armen liegen sah.

Harry erzählte ihr, dass sie im Verbotenen Wald von riesigen Spinnen angegriffen wurden und Madam Pomfrey bekam sich fast nicht mehr ein.

„Riesige Spinnen bei uns an der Schule?! Oh nein, es wird immer schlimmer. Aber na gut, jetzt ist erstmal Mister Malfoy dran, legen Sie ihn bitte auf das Bett und setzten Sie sich auf dieses da, Sie sehen ja auch nicht viel besser aus!"

Also tat Harry, wie ihm gesagt wurde.

Madam Pomfrey zog scharf die Luft ein, als sie Malfoys Bein sah. Es war gebrochen und überall über seinen Köper zogen sich Striemen und Kratzer.

Sie wuselte zu ihrem Arbeitszimmer und holte einige eklig aussehende Flüssigkeiten. Als sie wieder zurück kam, zog sie den Vorhang zwischen Harrys und Malfoys Bett zu. Das war Harry jedoch total egal, denn dieser war schon fast eingeschlafen.

„So, Harry, jetzt schaue ich mir mal dich an! Schläfst du?" Sie schmunzelte. Es war wohl ein bisschen viel heute gewesen. Aber er musste ihr noch erzählen, was sie überhaupt im Verbotenen Wald zu suchen hatten.

„Harry! Wach auf du musst zurück in dein Schlafsaal gehen! Jetzt wach doch endlich auf!" Langsam wurde sie ungeduldig. Wie konnte man nur so fest schlafen?

„Was'n los?", nuschelte er verschlafen und rieb sich die Augen

„So, als erstes sagst du mir jetzt, was ihr noch so spät draußen zu suchen hattet und dann gehst du schlafen! Sonst rufe ich Professor McGonagall!"

„Ist ja schon gut, Sie brauchen sie nicht aus ihrem Schlaf holen. Malfoy und ich mussten im Verbotenen Wald eine Strafarbeit machen, als auf einmal die Acromantulas ankamen und uns angriffen. Als wir wegrannten, ist Malfoy über eine Wurzel gestolpert und die Acromantulas haben ihn erwischt. Irgendwie habe ich es geschafft, dass sie ihn losließen und wegrannten, aber ich weiß nicht mehr wie!" Er wollte natürlich nicht sagen, dass er einen Unverzeihlichen angewendet hatte.

„Na gut, dir scheint ja nichts weiter passiert zu sein. Ihr hattet Glück, die Spinnen sind nämlich echt gefährlich und mit denen ist nicht gut Kirschen essen! Mach dich jetzt auf in deinen Schlafsaal und beeil dich und sei leise!" Damit schickte ihn Madam Pomfrey aus dem Krankensaal.

Als Harry endlich im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, wartete da Hermine auf ihn.

„Oh Harry, ich dachte schon, es sei etwas passiert, weil du ewig nicht wiederkamst!" Doch dann sah sie Harrys zerkratztes Gesicht. „Was ist passiert? War das Malfoy? Ich bringe ihn um!", sagte sie stürmisch.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich erzähle es dir ja, wenn du mich nur aussprechen lässt. Komm, setzten wir uns erstmal, ich stehe nicht gerne im Weg rum, auch wenn es jetzt eh keinen mehr stört, da ja alle schlafen." Er musste schmunzeln. Das war seine Hermine. Zum Glück hatte er so eine gute beste Freundin.

Also setzten sich beide auf die Sessel vor den Kamin, wo das Holz schon fast herunter­gebrannt war und Harry fing an zu erzählen. Als er bei den Acromantulas angekommen war, schrie Hermine leise auf. Sie wollte ja niemanden wecken.

„Wie kann McGonagall so was nur zulassen, euch so eine Strafarbeit aufzubrummen! Na ja, eigentlich war es ja Snape, aber McGonagall hat ja nichts dagegen gemacht und nur zugestimmt!", regte sie sich auf.

„Ganz ruhig, Hermine. Es ist ja nochmal alles gut ausgegangen!"

„Das sagst du so leicht - und was wäre, wenn etwas Schlimmeres passiert wäre?"

Er antwortete nicht drauf, sondern erzählte weiter. Es hatte ja eh keinen Sinn, mit Hermine zu streiten.

Sie diskutierten noch eine Weile darüber und wünschten sich dann eine gute Nacht, denn es war schon 3 Uhr.

Harry stöhnte auf, denn er musste am nächsten Tag schon früh aufstehen und hatte die ersten beiden Stunden auch noch Zaubertränke mit Snape. Das war der Horror. Der zog ihm doch glatt wieder Punkte ab, weil er alles versaute.

Als Harry in seinem Bett lag, dachte er nochmal über den Abend nach, denn irgendwie konnte er nicht so richtig schlafen.

Warum hatte er Malfoy Draco genannt, er konnte ihn nicht die Bohne leiden. Es konnte ihm doch auch egal sein, ob ihn die Acromantulas davonzerrten, er müsste höchstens froh sein. Aber nein, er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht. Am Ende war er zu dem Entschluss gekommen, Malfoy morgen seine Meinung zu geigen, denn wegen ihm waren sie nicht eher fertig gewesen und die Acromantulas hatten sie erwischt. Und mit diesem Entschluss schlief er ‚friedlich und selig' ein.

Als Malfoy mitten in der Nacht aufwachte, hatte er eine ganz schöne Beule in seiner Decke.

Er musste grinsen. War ja auch kein Wunder. Er hatte von Harry geträumt. Wie er sich an ihn schmiegte und ihm einen Kuss auf seine herrlich zarten Lippen hauchte. Harry war auch nicht passiv gewesen, er war ihm mit seiner Hand unter das T-Shirt gefahren und hatte seine Brust verwöhnt, während er seinen Kuss erwiderte. Malfoy hatte sich immer mehr an Harry gedrängt und hatte seine linke Hand zu seinem Po wandern lassen. Harrys Hintern war herrlich fest und zart. Er hatte gemerkt, wie seine Hose immer enger wurde. Doch dann war er leider aufgewacht. Tja, und der Druck war immernoch da.

Malfoy ließ seine Hand unter die Decke gleiten, um sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Zärtlich fuhr er mit seinen Fingern über sein steifes Glied und stellte sich vor, es wäre Harrys.  
Er erhöhte den Druck seiner Finger, bis er nach einer Weile mit einem leisen Seufzen und keuchendem Atem in seiner Hand kam. Er verzog das Gesicht, denn jetzt war seine Hand voll mit seinem Sperma, aber er war ja ein Zauberer. Er tastete mit seiner Hand auf dem Nachtisch rum und da lag ja sein Zauberstab. Er zog die Hand unter der Decke vor und machte sie sauber. 'Razeputz'

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Es war Madame Pomfrey.

Er hatte total vergessen, dass er ja im Krankenflügel war und wurde knallrot im Gesicht. Hoffentlich konnte sie sein Gesicht im Dunkeln nicht erkennen.

„Nein, ich dachte nur, ich hätte etwas gehört. Aber das scheinen ja Sie gewesen zu sein." Seine Stimme war immernoch rau vor Lust und weil ihm ständig Harrys feste warme Brust und sein Traum in den Sinn kamen, nahm seine Erregung wieder zu. Hoffentlich hatte sie den Ton seiner Stimme nicht mitbekommen.

„Also dann is ja gut! Schlaf weiter, damit ich dich morgen wieder erntlassen kann!" Und damit ging sie wieder in ihr Arbeitszimmer.

Draco dachte noch eine Weile über Harry nach und er freute sich, dass dieser ihn endlich mal bei seinem Vorname genannt hatte. Er mochte Harry, doch das konnte er ihm nicht zeigen. Er hatte ja ein Image zu verlieren.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite und versuchte, seine wiederaufkeimende Erregung zu unterdrücken, denn er wollte nicht schon wieder Madam Pomfreys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unerwartete Zusammenarbeit**

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen geweckt wurde hätte er sich am liebsten noch einmal umgedreht und weiter geschlafen.

„Harry steh jetzt auf ich weiß wie du dich fühlst aber du musst aufstehen! Du hast mir selber gesagt Snape wird Böse wenn du im Unterricht nicht anwesend bist!" Es war Hermine die ihm da in sein Ohr schrie.

„Hm! Komm ja schon lass mich nur noch 5 Minuten, bitte." Und er drehte sich wieder um und schloss die Augen um noch 5 Minuten zu Schlafen.

„Harry nein! Du stehst jetzt auf!" Und Hermine zog ihm seine Bettdecke weg so, dass er jetzt fror.

„Mine du bist so gemein!"

„Nein Harry wo sie Recht hat, hat sie recht wir müssen in einer halben Stunde bei Zaubertränke sein und das Frühstück hast du auch schon verpasst. Mine hat dir aber was mitgebracht also bedanke dich bei ihr und hacke nicht auf ihr rum!" Mischte sich Ron ein.

Hermine wurde rot als Ron sie verteidigte und sah schnell weg damit es keiner sah.

Harry bequemte sich aufzustehen und as erste einmal die Toasts die Hermine ihm mitgebracht hatte. Danach ging er schnell ins Bad und machte sich Frisch.

Endlich war Harry fertig und sie konnten runter in den Kerker zu Zaubertränke gehen.

„Los beeilt euch oder wir kommen zu spät!" Meckerte Hermine die beiden an und zog sie hinter sich her.

„Ob Malfoy schon wieder aus dem Krankensaal entlassen wurde? Er sah gestern echt nicht gut aus?" Fragte Harry Hermine während sie die Gänge entlang rannten.

„Harry was is den mit dir los? Seit wann machst du dir Sorgen um Malfoy?" Ron sah seinen besten Freund erstaunt an und stockte im Laufen.

„Ron beweg deinen Arsch sonst bekommen wir gleich wieder Ärger. Willst du dran Schuld sein das wir den Hauspokal dieses Jahr nicht gewinnen?" Hermine zehrte an Rons Umhang.

Endlich waren sie am Kerker angekommen und Snape war zum Glück noch nicht da, doch im nächsten Moment kam er auch schon um die Ecke geraucht.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Granger jeweils 5 Punkte Abzug für rennen durch die Kerker." Schnarrte Snape sie an.

Die drei sahen ihn entsetzt an. Was sollte den das jetzt das war je wieder mal so gemein.

Im nächsten Moment kam Malfoy mit seinen Bodyguards und seinem besten Freund Zabini um die Ecke.

„Guten Morgen Professor Snape." Schleimte er sich bei Snape ein.

„Guten Morgen Draco. So jetzt gehen alle an ihren Platzt. Mr. Potter sie arbeiten mit Mr. Malfoy zusammen!" Ging Snape Harry an als er sich zu seinen Freunden Mine und Ron setzten wollte.

„10 Punkte Abzug und machen sie hin wir wollen anfangen. Alle Machen ihr Bücher auf Seite 246 auf. Arbeiten sie in Gruppen und wehe es gibt Streitereien!" Sagte er in seinem Typischen Schnarrenden Ton.

Wieder mal so Typisch er bekam für jede Kleinigkeit gleich Punkte abgezogen aber Malfoy konnte machen was er wollte auch einfach mal so zu spät kommen. Regte sich Gedanklich Harry über Snape auf, aber er sagte es lieber nicht laut um keinen Ärger zu bekommen.

„Morgen Potter gehst du mal die Zutaten aus dem Schrank hohlen!" Begrüßte Malfoy ihn.

„Malfoy bin ich dein Diener oder was mach es doch selber!" Harry ließ sich das natürlich nicht gefallen.

Sie stritten noch eine weile rum bis Snape sie Böse ansah. Dann erbarmte sich Harry und ging die Zutaten hohlen.

Derweilen stellte Draco den Zauberkessel auf das Feuer. Als er dies getan hatte sah er nach wo Harry blieb und sah das dieser sich gerade hinunter beugte um etwas aus dem untersten Fach des Schrankes zu hohlen. Sein Blick glitt zu Harrys wohlgeformten Po und er fuhr sich unbewusst aufreizend mit seiner Zunge über die Lippe. Als Harry sich wieder umdrehte schaute er schnell woanders hin und eine röte überzog sein Gesicht. Er versuchte das Bild von Harrys verführerisch, knackigem Hintern aus seinen Gedanken zu bekommen und las sich schnell durch was sie nun eigentlich machen sollten.

Harry stellte die Zutaten auf den Schrank und schaute über Malfoys Rücken in das Buch. Dabei drückte er sich unbewusst an diesen.

Malfoys Atem wurde schneller. Machte Harry das absichtlich? Wusste er nicht was er damit anstellte? Malfoy versuchte abstand zwischen sie beide zu bekommen und sich zu beruhigen. Schon wieder spürte er wie er rot wurde. Warum reagierte er so heftig auf Harry sonst hatte er sich doch auch zusammen reißen können. Er Atmete einmal tief durch und danach ging es wieder.

„Harry!" Wandte Malfoy sich an Harry. Sie waren fast fertig mit ihrem Zaubertrank und er sah nicht mal schlecht aus was natürlich nicht Harrys verdienst war sondern Malfoys.

„Ja?" Harry sah ihn erstaunt an, denn sie hatten die ganze Zeit unter Schweigen gearbeitet.

„Es… es tut mir leid wegen gestern!" Es war so leise, dass Harry es fast gar nicht gehört hätte.

Er sah Malfoy erstaunt an. Hatte er sich gerade wirklich bei mir bedankt? Der hat ja doch anstand im Leid. Er grinste leicht. Doch dann setzte er wieder seine Maske auf.

„Oh, keine Ursache! Aber weist du, hättest du mir gestern einmal geholfen, dann wären wir eher fertig gewesen und die Acromantulas wären auf Luft getroffen und wir hätten gemütlich in unseren Betten liegen können und wären heute früh nicht so Müde!" Sagte er Sarkastisch.

Malfoys Kopf fuhr hoch.

„Ich? Du spinnst doch wer war den dran Schuld, dass wir diese bekloppte Strafarbeit machen mussten? Ich etwa oh nein!" Fauchte dieser in an.

„Na wer den sonst wer hat mir den sein Essen an den Kopf geschmissen? War ich das vielleicht selber?" fauchte Harry zurück. Er musste sich zusammen reißen um Malfoy nicht an zu Schreien und damit die Aufmerksamkeit von Snape auf sich zu lenken.

„Ich habe danach aber nicht die gesamte große Halle verwüstet!" Malfoys Augen blitzen vor Zorn und Wut auf.

„Verdammt der Zaubertrank! Malfoy mach doch etwas oder wir beide bekommen verdammt ärger!" Ihr Zaubertrank war dabei überzukochen

„Verdammt alles nur wegen dir, weil du immer Streiten musst!" Malfoy versuchte noch zu Retten was zu Retten ist.

„Ach hören wir doch damit auf das bringt uns auch nicht weiter!"

Endlich hatten sie ihren Zaubertrank wieder unter Kontrolle und er sah sogar noch so aus wie er aussehen musste. Hoffentlich war nichts weiter Schlimmes passiert.

„Jede Gruppe füllen jetzt eine Flache von ihrem Zaubertrank ab und stellen sie mir vor auf den Tisch!" Snapes Kalte stimme halte von den Wänden wieder.

„In den nächsten Wochen werden sie in Gruppen Arbeiten da ich Beruflich unterwegs bin!"

Er sah sie eindringlich an.

„Ich hoffe doch das sie dies hinbekommen immerhin sind sie schon 7 Klasse und wollen bald ihr UTZe machen. Die Gruppen sind die gleichen wie schon in den Letzten beiden Stunden."

Alle stöhnten auf.

„Ihre Aufgaben werden ich ihnen durch ihre Hauslehrer in den nächsten Tagen zukommen lassen."

Malfoy und Harry sahen sich Böse an.

Malfoy ergriff als erstes das Wort. „Potter und wehe du versaust wieder alles ich möchte nämlich ein Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränke bekommen!"

„Malfoy na dann streng doch mal an!" Lächelte er diesen an.

„Potter und wehe du versaust wieder alles ich möchte nämlich ein Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränke bekommen!" Äffte Harry Malfoy nach als er mit seinen beiden Freunden das Zaubertränke Labor verließ.

„Als ob wäre nur ich dran schuld das der Zaubertrank heute übergekocht war!" Regte Harry sich auf.

„Ach Harry lass gut sein du kennst doch diesen Idiot. Er versucht doch bloß dich in Rage zu bringen!" Versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen

„Ihr habt gut reden ihr könnt ja zusammen Arbeiten!" Harry war niedergeschlagen toll durfte er jetzt die nächsten Wochen mit Malfoy zusammen arbeiten das waren ja rosige Aussichten.

Sie machten sich auf zu ihren nächsten Unterricht, jetzt hatten sie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit Lupin, wenigsten eine gute Aussicht. Darauf freute sich Harry. Der Unterricht bei Lupin war jedes Mal etwas besonderes er brachte wenn es gut passte immer ein Geschöpf mit in den Unterricht, mal sehen was heute dran ist?

Malfoy machte sich nach dem Zaubertrankunterricht mit seinen beiden Bodyguards, Crabbe und Goyle, und seinem besten Freund Zabini auf den weg ins Gewächshaus zum Kräuterkundeunterricht.

„Warum muss ich immer mit diesem Mistkerl von Potter zusammen Arbeiten? Was hat Sev sich nur dabei gedacht? Der Spinnt doch!" Regte er sich gegenüber seiner Freunde auf, aber eigentlich freute er sich riesig darauf Harry ständig und ganz alleine zu sehen. Vielleicht bekommt er ja raus was dieser für ihn empfindet. Gestern schien er sich ja Sorgen um ihn gemacht zu haben. Vielleicht konnte er ja auch noch ein paar Blicke auf Harrys wohlgeformten Hintern erhaschen.

„Ach es geht doch noch jetzt kannst du ihm wenigstens ständig das Leben zur Hölle machen!" Schlug ihm Blaise vor.

„Danke Zabini ja das werde ich machen!" Grinste er gehässig. Nicht einmal sein bester Freund wusste, dass er etwas für Harry empfand. Ja wie war es eigentlich dazu gekommen. Er wusste es nicht mehr er wusste nur, dass die Gefühle da waren. Er seufzte leise. Und setzte wieder seine Steinerne Maske auf bevor Blaise noch etwas bemerkt und grinste hämisch als ob würde er nachdenken wie er Potter das Leben zu Hölle machen konnte.

Sie waren beim Gewächshaus angekommen wo auch schon die Ravenclaws auf sie warteten.


End file.
